


Rule 28

by jupiter_james



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: This is a gift fic forWinchester-Reload.She drew an amazing piece of art, that once again, inspired me to write smut.





	Rule 28

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltyWords (agent4hire22)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/gifts).



There are a lot of things that Dean writes down. For research. For posterity. Names, dates, cities, weaknesses, injuries, kills, Baby's oil changes. All necessary stuff. Important. But there are other rules. Thirty-seven of them, the last time Dean added one. They're the unwritten rules. Things to live by, really. They help keep the peace. Or stop it. Whatever works at the time. 

Rule 1: Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.

Rule 2: No dogs in the car.

Rule 3: No dogs in the car, Sam.

The rest of the rules gone on, but he doesn't care because he's neck deep in Rule 28: Always make use of dark corners.

Or, well, if they're arguing semantics, Cas is making use of Rule 28, because he's currently on Dean's neck, licking and sucking like man on a mission.

See, the rules are there to help them all out. Fighting and fucking, because those are the important things in a hunter's life. Castiel is a quick learner in both regards. It's surprising to Dean, actually. As an angel, Castiel had been stubborn, stupid, unbending. But he'd been family. As a human he'd been irritated, irritating, and helpless enough to be really hot. 

But as he is now, kind of a mish-mash of lots of things, he readily and frequently Rule 28's the _shit_ outta Dean. This corner had saved their assess against a bunch of werewolves an hour ago. Now it's brick face and musty smell is part of the reward for a ganking well done. 

There's a splotch of blood on Castiel's chin that Dean wipes away with his thumb. The returned contact spurs the action along from question to confirmation. It's the green light to Rule 29: Finish what you start with Rule 28.

Castiel is extra good at that. He says nothing, just looks at Dean with an ethereal brightness in his blue eyes. He says it's always there, but that's a lie. The angel residue is only there when he wants to turn Dean on. And it _really_ turns Dean on. 

There's something about the angel that Castiel is that makes him perfunctory in these situations. The adrenaline rush grounds him to pinpoint precision. It's a hell of a good thing in a fight, and also a hell of an overwhelming precision strike to Dean's aching dick. Castiel won't let them come down just yet, either. He ruts their hips together slowly and moves in for a kiss. Dean goes wild for those because they're so... thorough. Castiel moves their lips together to taste every part. A repeated open and close against the top lip, bottom lip, short flicks of his tongue.

Dean gasps, and Castiel reads it properly. His right hand slide up Dean's arm while his left pushes under his t-shirt. Gamely, Dean raises his arms, but Castiel isn't going to take the shirt off this time. He uses the motion to pin Dean's wrist over his head, exerting more pressure than a normal human would, but not enough to break anything. It's hot. His left hand splays over Dean's flexed abs because Dean knows that Castiel likes the feeling of it.

There's not a lot of time, so finesse isn't the name of the game. Once Castiel's had his fill of exploring Dean's skin, he dips down to his jeans, snapping the button and then moving on to his own belt. His eyes close. Dean's do, too because physical sensations are best experienced by heightening another at the expense of the others.

Long fingers wrapped around both their cocks, Castiel starts to stroke more slowly than normal. "I want to add a rule," he rasps against Dean's mouth.

The hunter steals a kiss. And then more. "What?"

Castiel thrusts closer with a breathy moan. "Rule thirty eight. A room after the hunt for me to be inside you."

Dean moans. Struggles against Castiel's grip on his wrists, but the angel won't let go. 

"I want to know you more carnally. Feel your heat around me."

"Jesus, Cas," Dean whispers.

Castiel's hand speeds up. "The things I've dreamed of doing to you. Knowing your whole body. You knowing mine. The way we could ride this _hng_ sensation out together. Harder."

Dean's body jerks, hips jutting off the wall. He comes fierce and quiet.

Castiel bites down on Dean's bottom lip and follows after. He opens his eyes. They're glowing faintly. "Say yes."

Dean noses into Castiel's neck. "Yes."


End file.
